The Holy Crusade of Bakura the Dark
by Calai'di
Summary: Based on my own ideas and the book Crucible: the Trial of Cyric the Mad. 25 years after 'the Time of Shadows', the Items go missing and god Bakura has to find them. RyouxBakura, YugixYami, others, PG rating
1. The Mortal Gods

Calai'di–Well, this will be my tenth fic, I believe. That means at the moment of posting this, I am actively writing…counting…three or four, including this one. So don't blame me if I don't update very often!

This'll probably end up sounding a lot like _Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad_ because that's where I got the idea.

Chapter 1: The Mortal Gods

Pharaoh Atemu was originally a Pharaoh of Egypt and was taught magic by Thoth himself. When the world came under attack by evil forces, Atemu protected his people and defeated the evil sorcerers, and then to finish the evil, died in trapping his and the main enemy's soul in the Millennium Puzzle. But because he had done so much good on earth, Thoth and Isis asked Re to free Atemu's and grant him immortality and godship. However, when Re obliged, a small part of Atemu's soul was caught in the Puzzle and couldn't be released for three thousand years. Because his soul was not whole, Atemu dropped his mortal name and took the name Yami instead. Yami became lord of the realm Elysium and is god of memories, magic, duelists, the Heart of the Cards, and anime.

After the god Yami had been watching over the earth for three millennia, he noticed that the technology of the mortals was growing more and more advanced, and his master Thoth was growing less able to keep up with it. Yami went down to earth and discovered that the crisis was worse than they thought, and that soon the new technology would need its own patron. Thoth and Yami went to Re who granted them permission to make a willing mortal the new god. Yami went back to earth and found a mortal called Seto Kaiba, who, though he looked a lot like the rebel priest three thousand years before, was one of the greater inventors of the time. At first, Kaiba refused the offer of godship, even after Yami revealed that he could force the teen if need be. Frustrated, Yami turned to his master for help, but even the God of Wisdom couldn't convince Kaiba to come with them, and he gave up and returned to the solar boat. Yami knew that Kaiba would be the perfect god of technology, so in the end, he tricked Kaiba into following him and granted him immortality. A part of Kaiba's soul stayed on earth to be with his brother and so no one would get suspicious. Kaiba became lord of the realm Glyph and is god of technology and invention.

Malik was the only other mortal to see what happened between Kaiba and Yami, and he didn't like that two of his enemies were now more powerful than himself. He traveled for weeks in and out of the Shadow and other realms until he eventually found Yami's palace and challenged him to duel. If he won, he'd be granted as much power as the gods. Malik came very close to winning, but in the end, he was struck down by the three Egyptian God Cards, even his own which had turned on him. Yami told him that as long as he owned his God Card, he would have the power of the gods, and then sent him back to earth. Malik fumed at losing his chance to defeat his rival, and finally called on Seth to help him. Malik said that Yami was very close to Isis as well as Thoth, and if Seth gave him the ability to defeat his enemy, he'd forever worship the chaos deity. Seth didn't like Isis and was itching for a chance to get back at her, so he made Malik a minor god and gave him the power to defeat Yami. Yami, however, was waiting for him and managed to overcome Malik's power. As punishment, Malik was charged with keeping the solar boat traveling across the sky and through the underworld every day and night. He and Yami remained bitter enemies. Malik became patron of journeys and transportation, especially of ships and bikes.

It wasn't long before Bakura noticed Malik's absence. He wanted Malik to obey his part of their bargain, and he soon grew restless with waiting. Like Malik, Bakura traveled through the different realms searching for his former associate until he finally arrived at Yami's realm. Yami told him about Malik's fate and that there was nothing he could do about their deal. There was also no way for Malik to talk with him unless he went to the solar boat, which was impossible for a mortal. Out of frustration, Bakura called on Seth and explained his situation, that he was the rightful owner of the Millennium Items, and he expected Malik to keep up his end of their bargain. Seth took Malik's place on the solar boat for one day so they could work it out. Malik explained that he didn't have his Item anymore and didn't know where the Millennium Rod was and therefor couldn't give it to Bakura. Instead, Malik granted Bakura godship. Bakura was glad to be free of his prison, though he did take the Ring with him when he left Ryou on earth. Bakura became lord of the realm Bakra and is patron of thieves, assassins, martial arts, weapons, the Millennium Items, darkness, and madness. He is also the protector of souls after death and protector of Ryou Bakura, who had been his host on earth.


	2. Bakura, Also Known as the Prince of Dark

Chapter 2: Bakura, Also Known as The Prince of Darkness

__

Fifteen years after the Time of Shadows, there was a large-scale nuclear war between the United States and Afghanistan. Most of the major countries of the world were drawn in and four billion people were killed. Among these were Ryou Bakura, Yugi Mutou, Isis Ishtal, Mokuba Kaiba, and most other mortals who knew about the Millennium Items. The Items that remained on earth were lost to even Bakura, their protector…

"IT'S GONE!!!"

Bakura's cry was so loud it echoed throughout all of the realms, startling mortals and immortals alike.

"WHERE THE HELL COULD THE DAMN THING GO?!!!"

Ryou sighed and in an instant returned to Bakra, his lover's domain. Bakura was scavenging through possession after possession, his black wings fluttering with frustration. The hikari slowly approached the god, making sure his footsteps were loud enough to hear; one thing he'd learned while living with Bakura is that you never sneaked up on him when he was in a bad mood. Ryou stopped a short distance away from the yami, bowed, and waited.

"It should be here," Bakura muttered, his body shaking with anger. "I've allowed no one to touch it for twenty-five years!"

"May I ask what's missing, Bakura?" Ryou asked. Normally, no one but another god was allowed to speak this name, but Ryou could always get away with it.

"The Millennium Ring, that's what!" the god exclaimed. His sleek feathery wings shuddered warningly as he stood up, a stark contrast to his pure white hair. Today, in keeping with his darkened spirit, he sported a tank top the color of fresh blood and tight black leather pants over his tanned skin. In his anger, ivory fangs had revealed themselves over his lips, and his normally chocolate blown eyes were red with fury.

"But how could it be lost?" Ryou wondered, pointedly making it sound like it wasn't the god's fault. Ryou had white wings, as he was a hikari and couldn't be dark, and always wore the same light colored clothing; snow-white hip-hugging pants, an extremely light sea green tank, and an ice blue knit calf-length coat.

"Someone could have taken it," Bakura hissed warningly. "Someone who knew where it was."

"I didn't take it," Ryou said fearfully.

"Did I suggest that?"

"I promise, my lord, I haven't touched the Ring since you left me to become a god."

"I believe you, my little angel," Bakura said. He approached his hikari and reached up a hand to caress his cheek. "That's why you're going to go find it for me."

"M-me, Bakura? I don't see what I can do. I'm not a god like you."

"That doesn't matter. You have plenty of power yourself." He kissed the angel, his fangs brushing over his lips, searching for blood. "You're my favorite, remember?"

"But…" Ryou sighed and smiled apologetically at his god. "I'm sure you know best. I'll try to find it."

Bakura gazed down at his young-looking hikari. "I'm sure you will, because if you don't, I'll have to punish you."

"Bakura, you know I don't mind your punishments."

"You'll mind this one," the demon assured him. "Because if you fail me, I'll banish you to Elysium."

Ryou's doe-brown eyes filled with shock and fear. "B-bakura, that's the Pharaoh's realm. You wouldn't really send me there, would you?"

"I would and could–"

"My lord, please excuse my interruption," said a voice near the doors. Bakura turned to the man, his eyes crimson with annoyance.

"What is it, Bruce?"

"My lord, the Pharaoh is requesting an audience with you. Should I tell him to leave?"

The yami growled with annoyance but shook his head. "No, admit him. Might as well see what the bastard wants."

Bruce bowed and pulled the heavy ebony doors open allowing light to enter the great hall. The features of the great room were now clearly visible; at one end, a great throne carved of obsidian and set with gold, rubies, and opals stood imposingly, looking down the length of the hall to the tall doors. The patterns carved and set into the wood were of gruesome murders and dark creatures of the night that drank blood; at head level was Bakura's holy symbol, the Millennium Ring. Standing next to this great throne was a smaller one for Ryou, carved of clear quartz crystal and also had a picture of the Ring inset on it.

The hall itself had very little light, the only light being provided by seven torches that burned living flesh, a symbol of Bakura's patronage over the Millennium Items. The columns that lined the hall were constantly covered with flowing blood, a reminder of the assassins that supplied it. A large fountain built of the bones of the betrayed stood in the middle of the hall, emitting the same crimson liquid as the columns.

The Prince of Darkness walked past this fountain, ignoring the urge to drink from it, and sat heavily on his throne, attempting to look as bored and annoyed as possible. Ryou had just taken his seat when Yami marched in like he owned the place right past the bone fountain to the very edge of the safe distance between him and the other god. They glared at each other for about a minute before either started talking.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bakura growled.

Yami scowled at his rude greeting. "I'm concerned."

"About what?"

"About the Millennium Items!" The Pharaoh pointed at his chest; the lack of gold was extremely prominent. "The Puzzle is missing, thief, and, as I hear it, so is the Ring. It's supposed to be your responsibility to look after them and now you've lost one within your own realm? It concerns m–"

"Just shut up, Pharaoh!" Bakura exclaimed angrily. "I don't need your pity, and you're lucky I even agreed to admit you! I'm doing just fine! I have the situation under control!"

{Bakura, you haven't told him about my punishment, have you?} Ryou asked through their mind-link, an assured way that Yami wouldn't hear.

{{No, I haven't. He'll just have to be surprised.}}

"Your words don't bother me, Atemu. Take it to Ra if you have a problem, but I'm taking care of it." His annoyance suddenly changed to amusement, and he slowly, dramatically got to his feet, his wings opening slightly in anticipation. "Now I suggest you leave before my hunger puts you in danger."

If Yami felt any fear, he didn't show it as he turned and strode angrily out of the hall, glaring once back at Bakura before the ebony doors shut in his face. Bruce hid a grin as he turned and bowed to his god, his black hair falling haphazardly into his eyes.

"He is a fool, my lord."

"For once, you're right, bat-boy." The Thief King walked slowly to his fountain and dipped a sliver goblet into it; casually sipping his drink, he regarded the dead man curiously. "Ryou, I've decided you're not going alone to find my Ring."

"What do mean, Bakura? Are you coming, too?"

"No, of course not. But you need a bodyguard. Ra knows how many people out there would hurt you to get to me."

The angel smiled as he stopped next to his lover. "They would only incur your wrath, lord."

"I still think you shouldn't go out alone. That's why Bruce is going to go with you."

"What?" Ryou said incredulously.

"What?" Bruce echoed from the other end of the hall.

"You were supposedly quite good at helping people several years ago. That's why you're here," Bakura answered, his voice slightly calmer as a result of his drink. "Surely your skills haven't diminished in death."

"No, but–"

"Good." The demon smiled down at his former host. "Then you and Ryou will go down to Earth and figure out what happened to my Ring."

The seraph gazed longingly back at his yami. "Why are you making me go? Can't I stay here with you?"

"Remember what will happen if you disappoint me." Bakura smiled and kissed his hikari. "You're the only one I would put my confidence in, besides myself, that's why. And I do wish you could stay with me, but I need the Ring back. Here, open your mouth and tip your head back." Ryou did as he was told, and Bakura poured some of the blood from the goblet into his hikari's mouth; Ryou swallowed as soon as the blood touched his tongue and licked his lips, eyes filling with disappointment as Bakura drained the rest of it.

"Bakura…"

"No, I've given you enough today. You'll become a full vampire if you drink any more. Now go find my Ring." He kissed the angel again and pushed him toward the door. "Bruce, I expect you watch over him day and night. I won't look kindly on you if Ryou comes back harmed in any way."

Bruce bowed with full servitude. "Yes, my lord."

"And go get Alfred to take your place while you're gone."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed again and pulled open one of the doors. "Come, little prince."

Ryou glanced back once before following the spirit through the door.


	3. The Two That Lived

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Batman no matter how much I wish I did!

Warning: minor yaoi

Chapter 3: The Two That Survived

Ryou and Bruce ran quickly through the rain, down alley after alley, noticing that not many people remained outside this late in Domino. The seraph was searching for two people in particular, if they hadn't moved or died, as they were the only ones he could think of off the top of his head that would help him. The few people they did pass shrank back as soon as he came into sight; he'd wisely decided to keep his wings visible since most everyone knew someone with wings was under a god's protection.

He shivered as water ran down his back and ducked under a ledge to get out of it, frowning with annoyance as Bruce dutifully followed him. The man was as good a friend to him as a brother, but it was slightly annoying that Bakura thought he had to be baby-sat. He did have his own power after all.

They started off again, heading straight for a house across the street. Ryou was pleased to see that there were lights on in the house, even this late. The angel ran up to the door and pressed the doorbell, shaking the water off his wings. They heard voices inside and the porch light turned on, almost blinding him; the door opened to reveal a nut brown-haired woman in her late thirties. She looked a bit tired and confused as she looked out.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi Serenity, I'm glad to see you well," Ryou answered. Her eyes opened wide, and she suddenly caught him in a tight embrace.

"Ryou-kun! How are you?! You look so young, I didn't recognize you!"

"I'm fine," Ryou said as he pushed the woman off. "Serenity, may we come in? There's something I need to talk you and Honda about."

"Of course." She opened the door wider and led them into the front hall. "Hiroto! You'll never guess who showed up!" she called. Honda poked his head into the hall and his eyes filled with amazement.

"Ryou! H-how…we thought you were dead!"

The seraph smiled and flexed his wings a bit. "I am dead. Can we sit down somewhere? We've been walking all day trying to find you."

"Is that why you're soaking wet? Sure, follow me." They followed him into the living room, and Ryou and Bruce gratefully sat down in a couple of chairs. Honda and Serenity sat across from them on the sofa, seeming to have only just noticed Bruce.

"So, uh, Ryou, who's you're friend?" Honda asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, this is Bruce Wayne."

"What?! Bruce Wayne?! You know Batman?!"

"Well, Bruce died a few years ago and came to Bakura's realm. We're really good friends…well, sort of. He's more of a very trusted servant. But that's not important. I have something I need to talk to you two about."

"Ryou, I think we're the ones who need questions answered," Serenity said quietly.

"Yeah, like how are you still alive?"

The seraph smiled and shook his head. "I'm _not_ alive, Honda. When I died, I was able to rejoin Bakura in Bakra. He made me a half angel, half vampire. So I am dead, just not completely, I suppose." He noticed their horrified expressions and added, "I'm still me, you know. Besides, Bakura already gave me blood today. I can't drink anymore without becoming a full vampire, which I don't want, so you're perfectly safe."

"That's good to hear," Honda said. "And I guess that explains why you look like you're still seventeen. Are Yugi and the others in the same position as you?"

"I don't know. Most of them probably went to Elysium, and I don't like to visit there. I haven't really left Bakura much since I died."

"So the rumors are true," the older man muttered.

"What rumors?" Ryou asked curiously.

"Our son works in the Temple of Yami down the street," Serenity said quietly, staring down at her feet. "He told us there are rumors going around that Bakura's been spoiling one of his seraphs, that this particular spirit even has his own throne in the palace in Bakra. We thought it was nothing but lies."

"They're not," Ryou said. "I can't believe the Pharaoh's been spying on us! And you two! Working for him!" The angel suddenly stood up, his vampiric nature now quite apparent in his anger. "I was wrong to believe I could trust you. Come on, Bruce–"

"Wait!" Serenity exclaimed, getting to her feet. "Please, Ryou, we want to help you. You're our friend!"

"I was your friend. I don't know how you can help me if you're involved with the Pharaoh." Ryou was starting to look more and more like his yami the longer he was detained; his wings were starting to turn black, as were his clothes.

"Ryou-man, calm down!" Honda exclaimed. "We are not part of the Temple, all right? Just tell us what the problem is and–"

"Hey dad! I'm home!" said a voice from the front hall. A tall boy with haphazard blonde hair walked in and immediately froze. "Dad, what is he doing here?"

"Katsuya, this is Ryou. He dropped by for a visit," Honda answered. "Ryou, this our son."

"I am perfectly aware of who he is, dad," the boy answered. He glared once down at Bruce before returning his gaze to the half vampire.

"I'm sorry I bothered you. I should leave now," Ryou said. He turned toward the door, ready to storm out, and found his way blocked by the Jonouchi look-alike.

"Why are you here, demon?" Katsuya demanded. "Trying to spy on us for your god, or should I say, lover?"

The seraph's eyes flashed red with fury and he turned fully vampire. "Don't speak of him with that dirty mouth of yours! I should kill you right now for spreading those rumors about him!"

"Ryou!" Honda exclaimed. He made a move to stop the angry spirit, but Bruce beat him to it and clamped his arms around Ryou, pinning his wings down.

"Prince Ryou, you can't drink any more blood today, remember? Please calm down!"

"Bruce, get off of me! He insulted Bakura! I can't let that go!"

"Calm down. The Ring is more important than revenge at the moment."

At once, Ryou stopped struggling and he began to turn back into an angel. "You're right. The Ring is more important. Thank you." He turned around as Bruce let go to face Honda and Serenity again. "I'm sure your son already knows this, if he works in the Pharaoh's temple, but the Puzzle and Ring are missing. I'm trying to find them, and I figured I should start with you guys because you're the only ones I know from before the war that actually know about the Items."

"I haven't heard anything," Honda said. He stared at his son. "Have you heard anything."

"I am not telling _him_," the boy answered, pointedly referring to Ryou. The seraph clenched his fists again, but didn't show any other signs of anger.

"Bakura isn't going to keep the Puzzle if I find it. Telling me what you know isn't going to harm your god."

Katsuya screwed up his face in annoyance. "Fine. The prophets in our temple are saying that someone working for Malik stole both the Ring and the Puzzle. We don't know how or why. Happy?"

"Not really," Ryou answered. "But at least I know who we can punish for this. Thank you." Ryou bowed once to Honda and Serenity. "I'll see you guys later." And then he and Bruce disappeared.

They reappeared in the throne room next to the bone fountain. Ryou left Bruce there and ran off to an adjacent hallway that led to the rest of the palace. He finally found Bakura sitting cross-legged on his bed, trying not to go to sleep and failing. Ryou climbed up onto the bed and hugged his yami.

"Bakura, were you waiting for me?" he asked.

"Yes, of course." Bakura smiled and kissed his hikari.

"Someone working for Malik has–"

"I know. Tomorrow we'll have to punish him somehow."

"Were you spying on me? You didn't have to do that."

"I was worried about you; I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt." He frowned as if remembering something unpleasant. "That Katsuya boy may have to punished for hurting you."

Ryou gazed curiously up at his lover. "I didn't get hurt. No one did, thanks to Bruce."

"Yes, I saw that," Bakura murmured, slowly smoothing his hikari's hair. "You turned vampire, and I thought you didn't like to do that. Therefor, he hurt you and needs to be punished."

Ryou snuggled up against his yami's body. "I love you, Bakura," he whispered.

"You're mine, hikari," Bakura answered, and he enveloped Ryou in another kiss.


	4. Into Kyou

Chapter 4: Into Kyou

Amazingly, Malik did have his own realm and set of worshipers to protect; about ten years after he'd been made a god, Ra had consented to his pleas and allowed him to make his own domain. He had to keep part of his consciousness on the solar-boat, but it was worth it if he was able to let the rest of himself explore anywhere. Malik had a pretty good immortal life for the next five years.

And then World War III happened; Isis and Rishid died.

They, obviously, got taken to Malik's realm, Kyou, and the three of them were finally reunited. Rishid took his place as guardian again, though an immortal didn't really need it, and Isis became Malik first angel. They lived happily for another ten years, and the realm soon had many loyal shades. And then a kink was thrown into Malik's flawless reality.

The Millennium Puzzle suddenly vanished with out a trace.

Since he'd still been trying to win the Puzzle from Yami, he was about to march into Bakura's realm and demand an explanation for what had happened, but from the cry he'd heard from Bakura that touched all of the realms, the Ring was probably missing too. That made him think that maybe his fellow god wasn't responsible for ruining his plans. So, like Bakura, he sent one of his seraphs to Earth to find out what happened. And then he waited.

* * *

Ryou stared in wonder as soon as he appeared in Kyou; he'd never visited this realm before, and it definitely wasn't how he'd expect Malik's realm to be. There was ocean everywhere, as far as the eye could see, with a myriad of platform and walkways above it; shades could either walk around on the paths or travel in ships on the sea. Most of the paths led to a large, sandstone palace, probably where Malik would be. Ryou and Bruce had landed on one of the walkways near a pair of motorcycles, but they passed them by as they walked up to the palace. Ryou glanced around, spotting what he was looking for easily.

"Hey, you!" Ryou called, staring at a shade that was standing nearby. The spirit turned his black-haired head, and his eyes filled with fear when he saw that Ryou was referring to him. He shakily approached the angel, eyes staring straight at the ground in respect.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ryou smiled at the shades obvious fear, remembering that ten years before, Bakura had almost gotten him god status, and no one was allowed to forget it. "I want you to tell Malik that I'm here to see him."

"Yes, my lord."

"And tell him I want to see him immediately," Ryou added. The shade in front of him bowed once and ran off into the palace, tripping once over his feet on the way. Ryou smirked at his haste and sat down on the pathway to wait.

The shade ran swiftly into the palace, passing through the Receiving Room when he noticed his god wasn't there. Down hallway after hallway, until he finally stopped from exhaustion, unable to find Malik. But he didn't need to; Malik had placed sensors around his palace that would inform him whenever someone uninvited started wandering around. It was these sensors that alerted him to the shade's presence, and he appeared behind the loyal servant, startling him terribly.

"Hello! Why are you here?" Malik asked brightly. The shade began trembling as he was once again faced with someone much more powerful than he was.

"Please excuse my intrusion, lord Malik," he began, "but Prince Ryou is demanding an immediate audience with you."

"Ryou?" Malik asked for confirmation. He grinned when the shade nodded his head. "That's great! I've been wondering what he's been up to. Go tell him he can come–no wait, I'll go with you and bring him in myself!"

Malik followed the shade out of the palace, bidding him goodbye when he saw Ryou sitting a short distance away. He ran over to where the seraph was sitting and reached and hand down towards him.

"Hey, Ryou, I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Not many people have," Ryou answered with a smile as he took his friend's hand and pulled himself to his feet. His expression suddenly became stern. "I'm here on business, Malik."

"And here I thought you just wanted to visit," Malik laughed. "Guess I should have known better. What is it?"

"The Ring is missing, as is the Puzzle."

"I knew _that_!"

"I had expected you would," Ryou answered, his eyes narrowed at his friend. "Where are they?"

Malik's face filled with confusion, and he shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. The Millennium Items are Bakura's area, not mine."

"But he doesn't know where they are. And we have information that says _you're_ responsible–"

"What, _me_?" Malik stared at him bewilderedly and saw that he wasn't lying. "_I_ didn't take them! Who told you that?"

"What if you're just lying to me, Malik?" Ryou asked suspiciously. "I've known you to do that."

"I promise, Ryou, I didn't take them. Search the palace, my mind, whatever, but I swear you won't find a thing."

Ryou stared into his eyes, exploring the corridors of his mind, and trick he learned to do from Bakura. After a short time he sighed and looked away. "It was someone I probably shouldn't have trusted, the one who told me it was you," Ryou said, silently berating himself for believing Katsuya Honda. "It was a kid working for the Pharaoh."

"And you believed him?!" The god shook his head with disbelief. "You of all people should know that the Pharaoh can't be trusted."

"Yeah, I should have remembered that. But Bakura…he's so mad!" Ryou's eyes filled with sorrow as he remembered his lover's distress. "And that Honda brat got me angry as well and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly or something. I just can't stand seeing Bakura like this! I have to do something!"

"Who did you say told you I took them," Malik asked, his eyes suddenly narrowed dangerously.

"Katsuya Honda. It's Honda-san's son."

"And he's working for the Pharaoh?" Malik said incredulously. "I think I may have to punish him and all those other stupid priests in the Pharaoh's temples."

"Bakura already is."

"Then I'll just have to join him, won't I?" He suddenly grinned and wrapped his arm around the seraph's shoulders. "So, had any fun lately?" he asked suggestively.

Ryou frowned at him. "Malik, that's none of your business."

"Oh really? Want to see how angry Bakura can really get–"

"No!" Ryou looked horrified at the idea.

"So, you like him that much? I guess he wouldn't let you stay here overnight, then, would he?"

"If you're even _suggesting_ what I think you're suggesting–"

"All right." Malik shrugged and let go of his friend. "Guess I won't tell you who I heard did it."

Ryou expression changed instantly. "You know?"

"I've heard a rumor. You might not believe it though."

The seraph thought for a moment, wishing he could retain the ability to talk to his yami over long distances. "What would I have to do?"

"Sleep with me," Malik answered, a grin spreading across his face.

"No!" Ryou and Bruce exclaimed. Malik stared at Bruce with surprise, having long forgotten the other shade was there, but then he shrugged and started to turn away.

"Well, your choice. But you won't find out who I heard it is that way."

Ryou reached out and grabbed his arm before he got to far. "Wait, I…"

"Changed your mind?"

"I…I–" he suddenly turned and stared pleadingly at Bruce– "Bruce, please don't tell Bakura. I don't want to hurt him; I want to help him and this is the only way I can."

"Prince Ryou, this is not a good idea."

"Please Bruce. If he forces it out of you, tell him I did this for him. You know this is blackmail, Malik," he said as he turned back to the god.

"Yeah, I'm good at that," Malik answered. He grabbed Ryou's arm and started pulling him toward the palace. "Trust me, you have the time of your life–er, death, or whatever. You'll never want to go back to Bakura again."

"Heh, I doubt it," Ryou answered. He looked like he was already beginning to regret his decision. He glanced back and saw that Bruce had disappeared.

"Really? You sure about that?" The god suddenly turned and caught his captive seraph in a kiss; Ryou gasped and tried to pull away, but Malik held his arm to tightly. After a few moments, the angel stopped his struggles and relaxed, hoping that maybe the god would release him. At length, Malik finally pulled away, grinning from ear to ear at the embarrassed seraph. "See? I'm pretty sure you liked that."

Ryou shook his head indignantly. "I hated it. I love Bakura; I can't love anyone else, even you, Malik."

* * *

Bakura's POV__

That stupid hikari of mine. How could you do this to me?! And with Malik of all people! So I had been watching you again, but so what? You're _my_ hikari, _my_ plaything to enjoy, _my_ only one. But now you've run off to play with Malik! Why would you do this to me?! I've been nothing but kind to you unless you disobeyed me; is this payback for that?

Bruce said you're trying to help me, that you don't want to see me get hurt. Oh Ryou, don't you realize this is hurting me more than anything? Can't you see my pain and sorrow for your leaving me? I don't care if you don't get my–our Ring back if you has to do something like this!

"Damnit Ryou! Come back!" I exclaimed angrily, even though he couldn't hear me. I fell backward onto my bed, frustrated and angry and confused. Why, why, _why_ did you betray me like this?! My beloved hikari, my angel, why did you leave me?! You didn't even come back to tell me what you had to do. I would have understood, would have told you I wasn't mad. But this…this I don't understand! Don't you trust me, my love? Couldn't you have at least come back to ask about your decision? Will you ever come back to me?!

"You'll come back," I assured myself. "And when you do, you'll pay for betraying me."


	5. The Path of Darkness

Chapter 5: The Path of Darkness

When Ryou appeared, trembling, in the middle of Bakura's bedroom the next morning, he didn't expect to see his god waiting for him, and he certainly didn't expect him to be so cheerful. But Bakura looked like he'd just had a very good night and didn't seem angry at all; in fact, he smiled when Ryou appeared.

"Good morning, Ryou!" Bakura said brightly, swinging his legs off the bed. Ryou cringed slightly as the god stood up and walked toward him. Bakura noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"You're…not…oh Bakura, I'm sorry!" Ryou exclaimed. He leapt forward and hugged Bakura around the waist. "Please don't be mad at me! I didn't want to do it, I swear! I love you, Bakura!"

"Did you find out what I wanted to know?" Bakura asked, unconcerned that his hikari was hanging off his waist.

"Yes! It wasn't Malik after all; the Pharaoh's priests lied. He said he heard Kaiba did it."

"Kaiba? That's odd. What would he want with my Ring?" Bakura mused, running his fingers down his hikari's back, causing the boy to shiver slightly.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Ryou asked quietly. He felt Bakura's body move slightly as the god shook his head.

"No, of course not. You found out what I wanted to know and that's all that matters. Come on, let's go celebrate," he said, pulling the hikari out to the door and down the hall. "I bet you're hungry."

Ryou stared at his lover bewilderedly; he'd expected Bakura to be furious at him for sleeping with Malik, but Bakura acted like it was Christmas or something. And he _was_ hungry…Maybe Bakura was drunk right now or something. If that was the case, Ryou almost hoped his other would get drunk more often. But something about this didn't seem right to him; it felt like he was walking into a trap…and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Bakura led him into the Receiving Hall to the blood fountain where two silver goblets where waiting for them. Bakura dipped both of them briefly into the fountain and then handed one to Ryou, holing the other up to his lips. Ryou stared suspiciously into the chalice, afraid that maybe Bakura had done something to the blood in it.

"Bakura, isn't there a little much in here?" he asked, carefully eyeing to level of the liquid.

"No, it's fine. You haven't had much for the past couple of days," Bakura answered. His gaze held amusement as he watched his hikari stare back into the goblet. "Drink up, Ryou."

Ryou glanced back at him, still suspicious, but his vampiric hunger won over him and he drained half the glass in one go. Bakura's eyes glittered insanely as he watched his hikari swallow the rest of the drink, his smirk hidden by his own. He hadn't forgotten the punishment he'd planned to inflict on the boy, and that punishment was about to take effect.

Ryou suddenly feel to his knees, the chalice clattering to the floor as his hands gripped his head in pain. His clothes became darker until they were almost black, and with a shriek of pain, his wings followed and transformed to be raven streaked with red. His fangs grew longer until they hung over his red lips, and with a flash, his eyes changed to crimson in color. He shut his eyes closed from the pain he now felt through his body, and he suddenly felt hungry, starving, more so than any other time in his life. And he knew what he wanted; it was right next to him, right there.

Bakura grinned as Ryou blinked as if he were just waking up, aware of the dark thoughts that were now swimming through the boy's mind. It didn't surprise him when Ryou abruptly jumped up and submerged his face in the blood fountain, drinking greedily from it; the same thought had passed through his mind innumerable time since he'd become a god. But without warning, the seraph backed off and sank his fangs into Bakura's neck instead, catching the god completely by surprise. He briefly thought to push the seraph off of him, but it was too much fun to see his hikari doing this.

And then he felt a small breeze wrap around them.

The breeze seemed to pull Ryou out of his trance and he pulled away from his yami, blinking in confusion. The breeze continued to blow around them, and only them, and Bakura stared indignantly around him, trying to find the source.

"Oh, Bakura, Bakura…" said a disembodied voice. "Guess who's here?" Bakura smirked as he recognized the voice speaking to him.

"Why don't you just show yourself, Seth, and stop playing around," he growled. "I'm a bit busy here."

"Oh yes, I can see that." The breeze stopped and in its place, a tall, tanned man appeared standing behind Ryou, smirking at his fellow god. The newcomer wore a more traditional linen skirt around his waist and leather sandals on his feet. And unlike the Egyptian stereotype, he had a normal, human-like head with ebony hair that curled delicately around his ears. Seth smiled maliciously as he stepped around Ryou and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. "Can't stand him being a light anymore?"

"He betrayed me. This is punishment," Bakura answered, not seeming to notice the body hanging on him. Instead, he was staring at Ryou, who seemed to be just realizing what had happened.

"I…I'm…a vampire," he whispered. "A full one…" He dropped to his knees in despair. "How…could this happen…?"

"Idiot, did you honestly think I'd forget what you did?" Bakura hissed softly. Ryou stared up at him with fear and anguish, tears forming in his eyes.

"Bakura, why…why this…? I…I…" He suddenly broke down and buried his face in his hands, his dark wings shuddering slightly with his sobs. Seth turned his gaze from the seraph back to Bakura.

"He's much more alluring now," Seth said quietly. "Not near as much as you, but alluring nonetheless."

"I've told you before, Seth, leave me and my hikari alone."

"Oh, but–" Seth rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, showing that he wasn't going to leave anytime soon– "you haven't given me what I want yet."

Bakura glared at him. "Do we have to go through this every single fricking day?"

"Do you want to know what's been going on in the world?" Seth answered slyly. Bakura sighed and drew the other god into a kiss, silently relieved that Ryou was too distressed to see; the boy hated when Bakura showed any affection to anyone but himself, even though this event happened every morning. Seth grinned at him as he pulled away. "You should start an afterlife prostitute service or something, Bakura."

"None of my faithful are any good at that."

"But you are."

"Stop that," Bakura growled. He pushed the other god off of him and knelt down to inspect his hikari, slightly worried since the boy hadn't made a sound for a few moments. Ryou instantly collapsed into his arms, whimpering quietly, only now fully realizing that he'd attacked his lover. Bakura glared up at the other god, almost as if he thought Ryou's distress was his fault. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh, I'm not sure what I've got to tell is worth only one kiss," Seth chided as he sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"You'd better."

"Bakura, that bipolar's kicking in again." Bakura glared at him and he continued, "What I've heard is that you've lost the Items."

"You didn't know that? It's been, what, two days and I've sent Ryou everywhere, and you didn't know that?"

"Watch it, weakling, that tone could get you in trouble."

"Now who's got bipolar?"

"Heh, I've heard a couple of different opinions about what happened to them. The Pharaoh's saying Malik took them–"

"Yeah, I heard that already," Bakura murmured, his voice muffled by Ryou's hair.

"–and Malik is saying Techno-geek took them–"

"Heard that, too. Come on, tell me something I don't know."

"–And Mini-geek is saying that it was the Pharaoh and he's just trying to make you look bad."

"Mokuba?" Ryou murmured, startling his yami. "Why would he say that? Isn't he somewhat friends with the Pharaoh?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to stay out of your stupid mortal affairs," Seth answered, smirking slightly at Bakura.

"And so we have three different opinions, all of which are different," Bakura said. "I wish I could just find out who took my Ring so I could destroy them already." He stood up, pulling Ryou with him, and extended a hand to Seth. "Thanks. Your help is appreciated, as always."

The god grinned as he pulled himself to his feet. "I think you owe me at least a week by now."

"I'll think about that," Bakura answered bitterly. "Once I find my Ring, that is."

"You know I'll hold you up to that."

"Indubitably."

Seth smiled at him and disappeared in a gust of wind, enabling Bakura to turn his full attention on his fallen hikari. Ryou was still whimpering softly into his shirt, muttering every now and then something about being sorry for this and that. Bakura leaned down and hugged his hikari tightly.

"It isn't that bad, Ryou, come on," he whispered soothingly, trailing his fingers up and down the boy's back. "Calm down, hikari, I need you to do something for me."

"I'm not really a hikari anymore, am I?" Ryou muttered, sniffing slightly. He turned his head to gaze mournfully into his yami's chocolate eyes. "Why did you do this to me, Bakura?"

"Because you went off and betrayed me, and you didn't even come back to ask permission!" Bakura answered automatically.

"I didn't think you'd understand–"

"Well, you thought wrong! I love you, Ryou!"

They stared in silence at each other for a few moments until Bakura kissed Ryou on the forehead and said almost apologetically, "But I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Ryou asked, frowning slightly at the other's tone.

"I need you to go to Elysium and–"

"Elysium!" Ryou exclaimed, his tone brimming with fright. "Please, Bakura don't send me there! Anywhere but there, please!"

"Ryou, I'm sorry, but it needs to be done–"

"But-but…the Pharaoh–"

"I know, all right! I know how you feel you feel about this, Ryou, I do. But you know I can't enter that realm, and you can. I don't want to make you do this, but you're the only one I would trust."

"What about Bruce?" Ryou asked. Bakura shook his head, causing the boy to shout out again. "Please, Bakura–"

"Ryou, I wouldn't ask you to do this unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Yes, I know."

"Then please don't hate me for this."

"I don't. I love you; I always have."

"Good. I need you to look around a bit and find out if the Pharaoh's lying about the Puzzle." Bakura leaned down and kissed his hikari, pouring all of his feelings into the gesture. "You can come back anytime you feel it's necessary."

"Will you change me back to how I was before?"

"I can't do that without the Ring. Besides, Seth was right–" he ran his fingers through Ryou's hair– "you are a lot more alluring like this."

Ryou smiled bitterly at his yami and disappeared. Sighing, Bakura picked up his goblet from the floor and dipped it into the fountain again.

"I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry, hikari."


	6. In the Present, the Past is Repeated

Calai'di: Nachzes, you never got back to me on this one. I'll just hope that you're still reading it and that you read this. And that everything's okay.

Warning: Definate shonen-ai and cursing.

* * *

Chapter 6: In the Present, the Past is Repeated

Ryou's legs almost gave out several times as he approached the golden gates of Elysium. In fact, he'd nearly turned back twice on the way there, but then he thought of how disappointed Bakura would be if he couldn't even get to the realm, and that pushed him further on. But his mouth grew dry and legs like Jell-O as he neared the giant gates, memories of what had happened the last time he'd been here flooding through his mind. It had been ten years ago, just after he'd died…

* * *

Dying had been the happiest moment of his life. He'd welcomed it gratefully, knowing that as soon as he got to the other side, he could join Bakura in Bakra and stay there forever. In fact, he'd thought of suicide a few times just to get there sooner, but Bakura had stopped him every time. Yet this time there was nothing either of them could do; the bomb had landed directly on Ryou's house. He died instantly.

The next thing he knew, he was standing amid millions of other souls on what seemed like gray clouds. Most of the other shades were calling out to their one god, a god Ryou now knew never existed (1). He shook his head in disbelief, wondering who could have first had that idea; though he also felt sorry for them, knowing it would be a shock when they got sent to Osiris's or Anubis's realms for judgment. Nearby, he heard a small group of magicians crying out for Yami to take them to Elysium; he watched them for a bit before turning his own head to the sky.

"Lord Bakura, Ryou's here!"

Some of the magician shades nearby stared at him like he was nuts, but he just smiled sweetly back at them and turned his gaze up into the sky again, sure that Bakura would come soon.

But Bakura was not the only god to hear Ryou's cry.

As he stood waiting, he saw a golden chariot drawn by silver horses descend out of the sky to land right in front of him. He gazed at it with wonder but didn't move toward it, perceiving that it couldn't possibly be Bakura. A figure near the front shifted to face him, and he gasped.

"Hi Ryou, long time no see," said Yami, smiling pleasantly at him.

He bowed and smiled back. "Hi Yami," he greeted happily; he hadn't hated the god at the time. "Are you here for Yugi and the others?"

"Yes, them…and you."

The pit of Ryou's stomach went cold. "I'm waiting for Bakura."

"You can't join him," Yami stated coldly. Ryou stared up at him with confusion and fear.

"Yes, I can. Of course I can," he said, mostly to reassure himself.

"I'm afraid you can't, Ryou. It's not possible. He'd tell you that himself if–"

"I would not!"

Ryou turned at the familiar voice and smiled to see Bakura standing behind him. Most of the shades close by edged away from the dark god, but Ryou cheerfully leapt into his arms.

"Bakura, I knew you'd come for me!" he exclaimed elatedly.

Bakura stared sadly at him and shook his head. "You can't come with me right now."

Ryou's face fell. "But why? I could possibly be your most faithful–"

"I know. And normally that would count for a lot, but–"

"You can't enter his realm," Yami finished for him. He gestured for Ryou to come closer, so the boy grudgingly let go of his god and stepped forward. Yami sprinkled a sliver power over Ryou's head, and he suddenly felt an itch on his back and a strange white glow covered him. "See?" Yami said, pointing at the glow. "Your aura's too pure."

"Well, it sure as hell is now!" Bakura exclaimed angrily, trying to pull Ryou back to him, though he couldn't seem to get past the glowing aura. "What the fuck did you do that for, Pharaoh?!"

"What happened?" Ryou asked fearfully, glancing between them. Yami reached behind the hikari and pulled forward a mass of feathers.

"You're an angel, Ryou."

"I…what?" Ryou groped behind his back and, to his amazement, his hands encountered pure white wings. Reaching up to his hair and face, he felt that he'd changed to look like a late teen again, instead of the 32-year-old he had been. But his wonder was soon gone as he noticed that Bakura hadn't touched him yet. "Bakura? What's wrong?"

"I can't touch you," was the yami's solemn reply.

"What?!" Ryou reached his hand forward to grasp Bakura's hand, but it flew backwards from him before they even met, causing Bakura obvious pain. Ryou turned angrily on Yami. "What's gong on?! Why can't I touch Bakura?"

"You are a being of the light; he is a being of the dark," Yami answered as if that would explain it. Then, noticing from Ryou's expression that it didn't, he went on, "As a being of light, you can't touch demons like him. It's impossible. It also means you can't enter Bakra because only beings of dark can enter there. But–" he suddenly caught Ryou's wrist in a death-grip– "Only beings of light can enter Elysium unless I say otherwise. So you're welcome there."

"Why could I touch him before?!" Ryou demanded, trying to wrench his arm out of Yami's grasp.

"Because your angel side hadn't been released yet," Bakura answered sadly. "Guess who just released it?"

Ryou's eyes filled with resentment as he stared at Yami. "You made it so that Bakura and I can't be together?!"

"It's for your own good, Ryou–"

"My own good?!–"

"–You'd never be happy–"

"What do you mean I'd never be happy?!" He stared angrily into Yami's violet eyes. "I'll tell you where I'd never be happy! With you!" Yami looked like he'd been smacked in the face as Ryou went on, "When have you _ever_ offered me protection?! When did you ever go _through_ with it?! At least Bakura cared enough to always be there for me!"

"I'm sure that's why you're dead," Yami said quietly.

"Well at least he cared enough to keep me from dying until now!" Ryou twisted his arm out of Yami's grasp and turned to face Bakura. "Bakura, isn't there anything you can do?"

"I…don't know," Bakura admitted quietly. In an instant, Yami had Ryou hand again and was pulling him onto the chariot.

"Good enough for me!" he said happily. "Yugi can't wait to see you, Ryou!"

"No! Yami, leave me alone!" But no matter how much Ryou complained and struggled, he was still pulled up onto the chariot, and it started to pull away. Ryou broke free of Yami's grip and turned to jump off just as two doors on the back of the chariot snapped shut. "No! Bakura, help me! I want to stay with _you_! I _love_ you!"

"I'll try, hikari," Bakura promised quietly as the chariot disappeared. "I'll get you back."

* * *

The next four days were thoroughly miserable for Ryou; he felt lonesome and betrayed and scared, but most of all, angry. He couldn't help thinking about his inability to enter Bakra or even touch Bakura. And he knew that Yami was responsible for it. Ryou's hated for Yami grew a hundred fold for each day he was detained, the loathing swelled in his heart until, on his third day in Elysium, he locked both Yugi and Yami into their bedrooms and tried to run away. But Yami had been right. When Ryou finally found his way to Bakra, trying to enter caused him so much pain that he collapsed and almost fell unconscious, unable to move except away from the realm. His angelic soul couldn't take the evil that consumed and radiated from Bakra, but he was determined to do something. Yet before he could think of anything he might be able to do, he was back in Elysium and Yami was standing before him, annoyance clear on his face.

Ryou blinked with surprise. "How…did I get back here?"

"I summoned you back here," Yami answered, his voice surprisingly even. "I need to ask you something."

"Fine," Ryou spat, now aware that Yami wasn't likely to let him leave anytime soon.

"What in the name of Ra could have possessed you to lock both me and Yugi in our rooms?"

"Yugi, so he wouldn't get in my way, and you–" all the hatred and malice that had been growing in his heart seemed to explode– "_you_ because I hate you! No wait, I _despise_ you!"

Yami looked shocked at this information, but he remained quiet and allowed Ryou to go on. "I want to be with Bakura, Yami! I hate you, and I hate being here! I can't stand it anymore! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

"Ryou, we both told you, you can't–"

"Oh, shut up, Pharaoh!" Ryou exclaimed. "Bakura _will_ figure out a way for me to be with him, and if he doesn't, _I will_! Maybe if I hate you enough, I'll turn into a demon, and then I _will_ be able to join him! Until then, you'll just have to live with the fact that I hate you and I always will! I will _never_ forget what you did to me, and I will _never_ forgive you!"

Yami stared at him sadly and shook his head. "Then we'll just have to wait to see if that happens. I'm not letting you go."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry that you hate me–I probably would too if I were in your situation–but I don't want to let you go. I can't. I…I love you."

Ryou's eyes narrowed at the god. "You…what?"

"I know I shouldn't, but…ever since I first saw you–"

"Yami! You have your own hikari!" Ryou scolded. "And _I_ have my own yami. Who, by the way, loves me very much, thank you! So I'll thank you to keep your hands to yourself and find Yugi and blow off a little steam on him or something." He turned away and walked off, arms crossed defiantly. To tell the truth, _he_ wanted to blow off a little steam, but Yami wasn't the one to lash out on at the moment. The god seemed to sense that Ryou didn't want to yell at him anymore and cautiously ran up behind him.

"Ryou, will you at least listen to me?"

"No. Leave me alone, Pharaoh. I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Ryou…" Yami turned the hikari around quickly and kissed him gently, trying to make him understand his feeling, but Ryou quickly pushed him away.

"If you ever do that again," he warned softly, "I will not hesitate to try and kill you. Now leave me alone."

This time when the angel turned away, Yami didn't try to follow. Ryou angry like this was scary, and he didn't really feel like being subjected to whatever the boy might do. And he was right; the god did have his own hikari to play with. Yami sighed and walked off into the inner working of his palace, hoping that maybe Yugi could help him cool off a bit.

* * *

Ryou stayed in a secluded section of the palace for the next day, trying to calm down and wondering about his own feelings. He couldn't believe he could hate someone so much, but Yami was proof that he could. And he didn't only hate the god, he feared him. He was afraid that Yami loved him so much that he'd never be allowed to go to where he really belonged, Bakura's side. He was afraid that Yami might make advances on him before he figured out how to escape. He was afraid that Yami was looking for him right now. And he was afraid that he might never be able to leave Elysium, that he'd be trapped here forever.

The day after his angry outburst, he was pacing about in a forgotten hallway when Yugi appeared, panting, glancing back nervously. He grinned when he noticed Ryou and rushed forward, grabbing the angel by the hand.

"Ryou, Bakura's here! He wants to see you!"

Ryou wouldn't let himself get excited, thinking it was hopeless. "I can't touch him. There's no point–"

"No, Ryou…" Yugi sighed exasperatedly, "you don't get it! He said he can take you back with him!"

"Really?" Ryou exclaimed happily. In an instant, he'd appeared, with Yugi, in Yami's Receiving Hall, and he gave a gleeful cry as he saw Bakura standing there, holding a silver chalice in one hand. It took all of their self-control to keep from running to each other.

"Guess what, Ryou? Pharaoh was wrong about who can enter my realm," Bakura said, his voice a little horse. Ryou figured the two gods had been yelling at each other only moments before. Then Bakura's words sank in and the boy stared at him quizzically.

"What do you mean, Bakura?"

"Any _god_ can enter _any_ realm."

The two hikaris' eyes lit up. They glanced at each other once before Ryou answered, "I'm…a god?"

Bakura smiled enigmatically, and Yami suddenly cried, "No!" He scowled at Bakura, obviously close to grabbing Ryou and dragging him away. "Thief, you know you can't do that!"

"No, but the Ennead can," Bakura replied, still smiling. He noticed Yami's distressed expression and scowled at him, clearly wondering what had gone on for the last four days. He returned his attention back to his hikari, an apologetic look on his face now. "I got really close to getting it, but the stupid vote was off by one. So you're not a god." He smiled comfortingly at the angel, wiping the forming confident look off Yami's face. "But I found out a better way. Come here, Ryou."

Ryou ignored Yami's fidgets and stepped forward, making sure to stay far enough away from Bakura so as not to hurt him.

"Ryou," Bakura began, his tone suddenly very serious, "I want you to be completely honest. Do you want to be with me?"

"Of course," Ryou said immediately.

"Forever?"

The boy thought for about a second. "Yes. I think forever would be perfect."

"NO!" came Yami's anguished cry, but neither white-haired male paid attention.

"Good." Bakura reached into his pocket, brought out an eyedropper, and drew a small amount of red liquid into it from the chalice. Handing it to his hikari, he said sternly, "Drink three drops of this. _Only_ three drops. And then you can come back with me. I'll even carry you there if you want."

Ryou felt a slight twinge in his fingers as he took the dropper, though it wasn't enough to make him drop it. "What is it?" he asked, holding the dropper above him to let it catch the light.

"It's blood," Bakura replied. "Or, more specifically, my blood–"

"No!" Yami exclaimed suddenly, catching both of their attention this time. "Bakura, you can't do that to him! He…he wouldn't be Ryou anymore–"

"What'll happen to me?" Ryou asked, unaware of Bakura's true nature at the time.

"You'll turn into a vampire–well, a half vampire, anyway," Bakura said simply. He suddenly turned on Yami, fire in his gaze. "Besides, what's it to you what happens to _my_ hikari, Pharaoh? It's only by some fluke that he's here in the first place!"

"Um, Bakura…"

"If the reason is what I think it is–"

"Bakura?"

"–then you'd better hope every other god is on you side, because I will have to–"

"Bakura!"

"What?"

"What do you mean I'd be a half vampire?" Ryou asked nervously.

"Exactly what it sounds like, a half vampire." Clearly, this explanation didn't work for Ryou, so Bakura sighed and went on: "See, I'm a vampire. Yeah, bet you didn't know that. And when a human drinks a vampire's blood, he turns into a vampire too. Ah–" he held up a finger to stop what the angel was about to say– "I know; you're dead and an angel. Doesn't matter, same rules apply, only a little differently. Normally, a human requires quite a bit of blood to change, but that amount decreases considerably if you're already dead. Only six drops of blood are needed to change a shade to a vampire, nine to change an angel (2). But I doubt you want to be a full vampire; it would change who you are, and I don't want that. So only three drops should change you to a half vampire."

"Three isn't half of nine, yami," Ryou said bluntly. "Four and a half is."

"But you can't have a half a drop," Bakura argued back. "Besides, if the hate that I felt radiating from your soul when I first showed up says anything, three drops might even be to much." He looked pleadingly at his hikari, wishing they could touch each other. "Please, Ryou? You just said you wanted to be with me forever. This is the only way."

Ryou nodded and tilted his head back, holding the eyedropper above his mouth. They heard Yami cry out miserably as three crimson beads fell into the angel's mouth. Ryou suddenly screamed as well and collapsed, twitching uncontrollably on the floor, crying out in pain. Bakura cringed as he watched his fallen angel; he knew what it was like to go through this transformation, and he was sorry Ryou had to experience it as well. After about a minute, the boy fell still and silent, his breathing coming in labored gasps. Bakura crouched down and gathered Ryou into his arms, smiling as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. But as he turned to leave, Yami caught his shoulder, staring down at Ryou with what looked like sympathy.

"Wait, Bakura–"

"Pharaoh, Ryou belongs with me. He is _my_ hikari, not yours, and now he is also a being of darkness–"

"Odd to call him a 'hikari', then, isn't it?"

"I'm not in the mood, Pharaoh. Now let me leave."

Yami let go of his shoulder and turned away. "Tell him that if he ever does come back, he'll find a very warm welcome."

"I…I won't…" said a soft voice. Bakura instantly silence it with his lips, sharing his days of loneliness with Ryou in ways he could never use words to express.

"Shhh, quiet Ryou, you need your strength–"

"Y-yami," Ryou whispered, "c-call me hikari, p-please. I-it let's me f-forget…"

"Okay, just be quiet, hikari–"

"A-and Ph-pharaoh," Ryou went on, shifting his gaze back to Yami before instantly looking away, "y-you should kn-know, I'm not coming back." Then he snuggled up against Bakura, smiling contentedly. "L-let's go h-home, yami."

* * *

__

_'I'm not coming back',_ Ryou remembered, as he stared up at Elysium's golden gates. He'd stayed true to that promise until now, never wanting to return to Elysium. If he ever wanted to talk to Yugi, they'd always meet somewhere between their two realms, but never in Elysium. And now as he stared up at the looming gates, bile rose up in his throat, matching the butterflies in his stomach. After ten years, here he was, looking at the memories he'd always hoped to forget. But his promise to Bakura was more important than his fear of Yami; _Bakura_ was more important than his fear of Yami. And yet, he couldn't help but notice that his legs were shaking uncontrollably as he approached the guard that was standing near the gates.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the guard asked rudely. Ryou gulped and remembered that he definitely didn't look like he would belong in this realm.

__

_I never wanted to come back…_ He thought, swallowing heavily. _But I love you, Bakura…I love you more than life itself…that's why I'm here…_

Ryou summoned up his courage and took a deep breath. "I'm here to see the Pharaoh."

* * *

1) Those are my beliefs, and in this story, it's true. I don't want to offend any monotheistic people reading this.  
2) Heh, I have no clue if an angel can be turned into a vampire. But Ryou could here, so there.  



	7. Confrontation

First: Thanks ever, ever, _ever_ so much to my second reviewer on this fic: **Mooguri Klaine**! How will I ever thank you enough?

Second: Thanks and kudos to **Nachzes-Black Rider** who had been beta-ing my fics since I posted chap five of this one. I owe so very much to her and her wonderful editing skills...THANK YOU!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation

"Ah, Yam–"

"Shhh, don't speak…."

"…Mmmm…unh…Ya-miii!"

"Having fun yet?"

"Mmmm…."

"Yu–" He was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door.

"Come in!"

The door creaked open and Jounouchi tentatively poked his head in, trying to steer his gaze away from the bed. "Uh, Yami, you're not gonna believe this, but, uh…Ryou wants to see you."

Yami's head perked up from its previous location at Yugi's neck. "Ryou? You mean…Bakura's Ryou?"

"Yeah. He just showed up at the Gates asking for you. Dunno why he didn't just come in, but the watchman said he looked a little off."

"Well, go tell him he can come in!" Yami ordered. Jonouchi scurried off to obey as the god tried to lift himself off his hikari.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Yami and Yugi walked into the Receiving Hall and noticed that there was definitely something off about the angel. It wasn't until Yugi had settled himself in his throne that Yami jumped up, finally realizing what it was.

"Ryou! What did Bakura do to you?! You look like–"

"A vampire, I know," Ryou answered forlornly. "I'm okay, I guess. It was just a punishment, and he promised to change me back as soon as I find the Ring."

Yami noticed that Ryou seemed to be deliberately avoiding eye contact, and he wished he knew why. "What did you do?" he asked, if only to keep Ryou's melodic voice talking.

The young vampire turned his head to stare at the floor near a wall. "I…I…wait!" He snapped his head around, now staring straight into Yami's eyes. "Why the hell do you care anyway?! And it had better not be that same damn reason you told me ten years ago!"

"Well…I…" the god stuttered, trying to think of a good reason while his thoughts were muddled by Ryou's blood red eyes.

"Yami, answer him," Yugi hissed, instantly bringing the god out of his perverted thoughts.

"I'm just curious, is all," Yami said, shrugging. "It must have been something bad for him to do this to you."

"Like I'll believe that excuse," Ryou scoffed. He turned his back on Yami and began pacing about the hall. "I'll have you know that I wouldn't ever be here of my own free will. In fact, I'm debating whether I should just go home now. But Bakura wouldn't like that." He turned his head and stared contemptuously at them. "He sent me here to question you."

"What for?"

Ryou smirked slightly and began pacing again. "We've gotten a report that you've been lying lately. About the Puzzle I mean. We've heard you still have the Puzzle, and you're just trying to discredit Bakura by saying it's gone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Ryou," Yami answered bluntly while trying not to think about how hot the seraph looked when he was smirking like that.

"We believe," Ryou went on, ignoring Yami's frank denial, "that you have not only been lying about the Puzzle, but you also managed to steal the Ring, though I have no idea how you could have done that. Even _I_ haven't been able to do that, and I was taught by the best." He paused, eyes full of admiration at the thought of Bakura. "Anyway, I've come to get the Ring back from you." When Yami didn't move, the seraph sent him a plainly contemptuous look. "I'd like it back now."

"You forget you place, Ryou," Yami answered, annoyed at how impertinent the 'vampire' was being.

"Actually, _Pharaoh_, I think you've forgotten yours," Ryou answered, smiling slightly. "Like the fact that you're weaker than Bakura, that I was almost a god, giving me certain privileges, that you're a–"

"That's enough!" Ryou watched, slightly amused, as the pharaoh sputtered and cursed at the rank he was being given. To think, he was weaker than even a mere seraph? Ah, but this seraph was special, and he had gotten special privileges after almost being deified. Not that he ever used them.

"So, is the truth hitting you hard, Pharaoh?" Ryou asked mockingly. "Do you find it...humiliating that I could be higher ranking than you? Poor, poor, Pharaoh. To think, he could be outranked by a mere _angel_–"

"Ryou, what's _wrong_ with you?" Yugi interrupted; he was now standing on his feet out of concern for his friend. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like...the Thief or the Traitor," Yami said, indicating Bakura and Malik.

Ryou glared up at him and his raven wings stretched to their full width. "Because I'm a _VAMPIRE_, and this is how I _act_ when I'm a _vampire_! Like Bakura! Now, do you have the Ring or _not_, Pharaoh?"

"I don't," Yami answered.

"Then there's no reason for me to stay here any longer," Ryou stated, pulling his wings back in. He turned towards the door the Hall only to find the doors being blocked by two thickset guards. Glancing angrily back at the god, he yelled, "Why is my way being blocked?" The guards didn't move.

"Because I don't want you to leave, Ryou," the Pharaoh answered as he stood up from his chair.

"You are not keeping me here," the 'vampire' hissed, but when he tried to instantly teleport out of the Realm and back to Bakra, he found he couldn't.

"Actually, I'm keeping you here for three days," Yami said quietly. "And until that time ends, you won't be able to let so much as a hair escape Elysium." He motion for Yugi to come near, whispered something in the seraph's ear, and with a look of remorse, Yugi ran out of the room.

"Yugi? Where are you go–"

"He has an errand to take care of, so he won't be able to come between us," Yami answered as he stepped down from the platform where his throne sat and started walking towards Ryou.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see how you _really_ feel about me–"

The 'vampire' growled softly as he backed up against a wall. "Now it's _you_ who has forgotten his place."

"And yet there's nothing you can do about it," Yami murmured. In an instant he had the seraph's arms pinned against the wall, rendering the boy almost helpless.

"Pharaoh, please don't do this! You can't! You're not allowed!" Ryou pleaded as Yami began to gently kiss him on the neck.

"And yet I don't seem to care–"

"Yugi! Please come back! Help me, please! Someone, hel–"

"Your cries for help are useless, Ryou," Yami muttered softly. "We'll be alone for quite some time."

Ryou's scream was silenced when Yami kissed him fiercely, his hands holding the seraph hard against the wall. One hand left the boy's arm to pull out a small dagger, and Ryou took the opportunity to try punching him to see if he would go away, but the Pharaoh didn't even react. Instead, with three swift, but careful, movements, he slashed open Ryou's shirt and pants.

__

Oh Gods, this is why I didn't, couldn't come back, Ryou thought hopelessly as Yami pressed against him again. He struggled desperately to escape, punching and twisting and squirming, even though he'd know for some time that it would do no good. _Please Bakura! Please help me!_

* * *

The pain hit Bakura like a train and it was all he could do to keep from collapsing where he stood from the anguish flooding into him. Ryou hadn't known that Bakura always had a connection to him and could have used the mind-link if he wanted...and had he known. But now the god almost wished it didn't work that way; maybe then he could see clearly. The fire burning his soul was from Ryou's emotions; something very bad was happening to his lover.

Bakura screamed as severe pain flooded his soul, oddly in sync with one of Ryou's screams. The god struggled to his feet and slammed a hand against on red button on the wall. _He_ may not be able to enter Elysium–the Pharaoh had blocked his energy signature years ago–but he did have allies in the Upper Realms that _could_.

Within moments, a tall figure appeared in the room, wearing a simple scribe's linen and a reed pen behind one ear. His inky hair was long at pulled back at the base of his neck into a loose ponytail. He frowned as he looked around the room, finally noticing Bakura leaning against the wall, wincing and breathing heavily.

"Bakura, what is the reason that you have called me here?"

"My hikari..." Bakura cried out as fire streamed through his body again. "Lord Thoth, I...I sent, Ryou to Elysium...and...and now something's happened to him, but...I can't go after him! Yami blocked me ages...ages ago. He's...he's in so much trouble...and...it's all my fault!" He screamed again and fell to the floor sobbing. "Please help me..."

"You sent Prince Ryou to Elysium?" Thoth asked as if to clear it up. When Bakura nodded silently, he went on, "I would have thought you'd be more intelligent than that. And you want me to go and help him?"

"Yes...."

Thoth sighed. "Very well. I suppose you're getting punished enough for doing something so stupid...and I would like to see what happened to him for this to happen." The greater (AN: and my patron!) god nodded once and disappeared, instantly reappeared in Yami's Receiving Hall. Bakura sighed slightly as the pain in his soul eased, but he continued sobbing on the floor.

* * *

Ryou was also sobbing on the floor with Yami onto of him when Thoth appeared in the Hall. Yami looked up in surprise; the god of writing was not supposed to be here right now, and he had a feeling Bakura was behind it.

"Yes, can I help you?" Yami asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Thoth narrowed his eyes at the scene and crossed his arms. "I have come for Prince Ryou. I suggest you get off of him."


	8. A Meeting of the Ennead

Chapter 8: A Meeting of the Ennead

"We have gathered here today to discuss the actions of Pharaoh Yami against Prince Ryou," Ra said solemnly as he stared out over the gods assembled there. Yami shifted nervously on his feet and stared sheepishly back, but Ryou whimpered at the memories it brought up and clung to Bakura's shirt.

The three stood in the middle of the Hall of Neutrality being the obvious focus of the Ennead members who had gathered there. The Hall was the main meeting place of any of the gods in the Upper Realms, unless there was a meeting of the Ennead, like now, and this place had one major rule: absolutely no fighting. If any god started a fight with another in the Hall of Neutrality, he or she would be automatically expelled from the Upper Realms into either the Lower or onto Earth. No exceptions. So far, no one had ever broken that rule. Yet.

The Hall looked a bit different to each different god, according to what he or she had patronage over. For example, Thoth saw the Hall as the perfect magician's laboratory, with bottles of multi-colored potions and spell-covered scrolls littering the tables and bookshelves of similar texts along the walls; the light in the ceiling was like a large full moon. To Seth, the god of chaos and storms, the other gods sat around tables made of clouds, and it was constantly raining and thundering, the only light being provided by the lightning. And for Geb, god of the earth, the Hall was made of earth, like the inside of a mountain, and the tables were small hills.

Bakura and Ryou viewed the Hall in the same way, like a Goth nightclub full of shady characters around the walls, though the other gods looked just like they would normal outside this place of deception, and naturally, they acted the same way too. The members of the Ennead were often split down the middle in their opinions, Isis and Osiris leading one side, Seth and Nut naturally one the other; the other gods spilt according to their own preferences or alliances, and it was a definite split down the middle. Only four gods other than those of the Ennead, the Tetrad of Equality, were allowed to participate and vote in meetings: Horus, Hathor, Anubis and Thoth. And not surprisingly, Anubis, Hathor and Thoth were on Seth's side; Horus went with his parents. There were no doubts about it.

Now, as Ra looked around the hall after his pronouncement, Seth was not the only one frowning disgustedly at Yami; Isis and several of her allies were actually in agreement with him. It was unthinkable, what the god had done to the former angel; no one would have dared to try it in a million years. But Yami had.

"May I ask what happened, Prince Ryou?" Isis asked gently. Ryou frowned at the goddess, who looked very much like her mortal counterpart, and buried his face in Bakura's chest; Isis held up a hand, as Ra was about to say something. "Let him speak."

After a few moments, Ryou's voice rang out, slightly muffled, "He tried to rape me!" Gasped sounded throughout the hall, but Isis commanded silence again and allowed him to continue: "I went to Elysium to ask him about the Ring, but he claimed he didn't know where it is, so I started to leave. But he wouldn't let me leave. He said I had to stay with him for three days and _then_ I could leave '_if I wanted'_. And then he...he..." Ryou choked and buried his face further into Bakura's chest, obviously not able to say anything else. Bakura rubbed his back reassuringly, murmuring quietly in his ear, while he glared at Yami, eyes promising endless torture once this was done.

"Pharaoh, do you have anything to say for on your behalf?" Ra asked, turning his gaze back on the lesser god.

Yami nodded and spoke loudly: "Only that I do believe I am at fault, but not that I was responsible for it, your Greatness."

Seth snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Is that what you really think, Pharaoh? That you're at fault, yet not responsible? That's like saying you hit something and it caught on fire, but it's not your fault because you're a bolt of lightning." His gaze drifted over Ryou's shaking form and then back to Ra. "I think he's at fault."

"It was not his place to force anything upon the Prince," Nut agreed, shaking her head. "I agree with Seth."

"Of _course_ you do," Horus muttered. He glared slightly at his grandmother and returned his gaze back to the Mortal Gods. "I'm afraid I'll have to go with Atemu on this one, since we are as one–"

"Oh, stop it with that 'Pharaoh is me and I am Pharaoh' crap, nephew," Seth admonished, shooting daggers in the younger god's direction. "It's obviously clear that you two are nothing alike. He's short with cactus, multi-colored hair, you're short with respectable, straight black hair. _Nothing_ alike."

"Brother, I would ask you not to antagonize anyone more during this meeting," Osiris said sternly.

"Can it, _Ahk_, you know I won't. And I'm guessing you're for 'Stick-up-my-ass' as well?"

"Seth, if you cannot control yourself, you will have to leave," Ra ordered. Seth pouted mockingly and briefly stuck his tongue out but remained silent. Ra looked back to Bakura and Ryou and frowned slightly. "Is there anything you would like to add, Thief Lord?"

Bakura nodded and hugged Ryou tightly. "First, I would like to know where my Ring is, but I'm sure you can't help me there if even _I_ can't find it. I know Pharaoh's hiding something, but he won't say what. Second, I want revenge for what he did to my hikari–"

"And yet you don't care that he's a vampire now, obviously done against his will," Geb interrupted, grinning smugly. Bakura stared angrily at him and pulled Ryou closer.

"What _I_ do to _my_ hikari is _my_ business. _He_ isn't allowed to _touch_ Ryou, much less molest him." He reverted his gaze back to Ra and continued where he left off. "I want Pharaoh to be punished thoroughly for this. Maybe expulsion for a few hundred years?" He turned his gaze back to Yami as he said, "Maybe by then I'll have cooled down enough that he can come back without there being a physical threat."

"A very much doubt Prince Ryou would want that," Osiris commented.

"Actually, it might take a few hundred more years than that for me to forgive him," Ryou answered, glaring sternly at Yami, "especially if I'm a vampire for the rest of time. And my temper is so much worse than Bakura's, trust me. You'll wish you were never born."

"Calm down, Hikari Love," Bakura whispered quietly. "I can feel your rage radiating off of you."

"Well, why shouldn't I be mad?!" Ryou demanded. He pushed away from Bakura and turned threateningly to Yami, though he was speaking to everyone else. "This...this..._whore_ tried to rape me! He knew the whole time that I hate his guts, and he still made advances on me, knowing perfectly well that I couldn't do a thing in his Realm that might help me defend myself! He wouldn't listen to my protests, he wouldn't listen to my screams, and he wouldn't listen to my attacks! This fucking bastard has to be punished!"

"I agree," Thoth announced suddenly. "I'm voting against Atemu, and it may be a good idea to have him banished."

"Thank you," Bakura and Ryou said simultaneously. Then to Yami, Bakura added, "That's two for, three against, Pharaoh. Better start packing."

"Thief Lord, it is not your place to deal out punishment," Ra spoke up.

"But it is ours, Great One," Isis answered, "and I for one believe the Pharaoh must be punished for this, and that expulsion may be a good idea after all."

"Four," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"I agree, especially since he didn't even ask whether Prince Ryou liked him back," Hathor murmured.

"Does everyone agree that the Pharaoh must suffer?" Shu asked incredulously. "I concur that what Atemu did was wrong, but, by the sound of it, Ryou had been antagonizing him. Perhaps this was well earned."

"You're a loony," Seth said almost inaudibly.

"I cannot vote for the Pharaoh today," Nephthys spoke up. "He does not deserve it in my eyes."

"Great One, perhaps we should vote now," Isis commented quietly.

"Those who vote against the Pharaoh and for his banishment?" Ra ordered. Seven of the god raised their hands, Seth and Isis among them.

"Those who vote for the Pharaoh?" This time, only five of the deities raised their hands, clearly outnumbered by the others. Yami glanced sadly around the Hall at them, then back to Ryou, who was still staring angrily at him.

"Very well," Ra pronounced. "The verdict stands. Yami, you are to be banished from the Realms of the Gods back to Earth for–" here he glanced back at the two white-haired immortals questioningly. Ryou whispered briefly in his yami's ear and glared at Yami.

"Until Ryou says he can come back," Bakura answered simply.

Ra nodded and looked sternly back at Yami. "Until Prince Ryou deems your time is up."

Yami stared sadly at the 'vampire', wishing there was a way out of this. "Ryou, will you ever believe that I'm sorry?"

Ryou smirked slightly as if it had been a joke. "Yeah, right. I will never believe that, and I will never forgive you."

The Pharaoh hung his head and turned back to where Ra was standing. "I accept the sentence, my Lord. But–" he fidgeted worriedly and glanced back at Ryou– "if I'm banished, what happens to my patronage? There are many duelists and priests that rely on my support."

"You should have thought of that earlier," Bakura muttered.

"No, no, Pharaoh actually has a good point," Seth said quietly. He thought in stunned silence for a moment until he spoke up again. "Perhaps we could bring up the matter of Ryou's place with the gods again?" After all, there is a patronage available–"

"Seth, we have told you before why that could not happen," Isis said calmly.

"_That_ was last time. _Last time_, there was nothing he could have claim over. I feel it would be proper–"

"A seraph cannot be made into a god! It's against the rules."

"Heh, you're one to talk, Sis! You and Thoth made _him_ a god!"

"We didn't! We ask the Great One, who is _allowed_ to break the rules, and he gave Pharaoh god-ship."

"Yeah, looks like you picked a bad choice."

"That is beyond the point–"

"That _is_ the point–"

"SILENCE!" Ra ordered, effectively shutting up the two quarreling siblings. Calmed, he turned his gaze to Seth. "Now, what was your idea?"

Seth smiled and leaned back casually in his chair. "My _idea_ is that Ryou could become a god–a very minor one, mind you," he added to stop Isis from saying anything, "and he could claim patronage for at least one of Pharaoh's area's. Perhaps Pharaoh's hikari–uh...Yugi!–could take the rest, but Ryou should have first pick. And he wouldn't be allowed to do anything with his power to the Pharaoh–as I know he'd want to–without Bakura's or my consent." He turned his gaze from where it had been resting on the hikari back to Ra. "Well? Good idea, or am I _still_ the failure of the family?"

"I don't think you're a failure, Seth," Bakura muttered quietly, having to suppress a yelp when Ryou bit him in retaliation.

"Perhaps we should do that," Ra answered. "Prince Ryou, what–"

"I want Memories," Ryou announced boldly, only briefly moving away from the bleeding bite on Bakura's neck.

"What?"

"If I become a god, like Seth and Bakura want me to, I want claim over memories," the hikari stated. He slowly licked a trail of blood of off Bakura's neck as he stared calmly at Yami. The Pharaoh shivered slightly under the 'vampire's' gaze, though he didn't look away.

"Of course, we have to _vote_ on it," Seth said disgustedly.

"Yes, we do," Ra agreed. "Those for making Prince Ryou God of Memories?" Six hands flew quickly into the air, all from Seth's allies. "Those against making Prince Ryou a god at all?" An equal number of hands raised, Isis not surprisingly among them.

"Aw, c'mon, it can't be a tie!" Seth complained loudly.

"How do you vote, Shining One?" Anubis asked from near the back of the room.

The god in question gave a small sigh and smiled down at Ryou. "I vote for Prince Ryou, for I believe he would be a very good fair deity."

He waved his hand slightly and Ryou was suddenly glowing with light. The hikari felt a vague tingling shoot through his whole body, filling it with unparalleled warmth and brilliance, and his consciousness suddenly splintered into a thousand or more different facets. He found he could materialize back in Bakra without leaving The Hall of Neutrality, like there were two of him, one in each place. It made him slightly giddy to think about, so he focused all his energy on the 'him' in the Hall, and suddenly, there was only one of him again.

"Wow, how can you people stand this?" he muttered with feigned annoyance. He was slightly pleased to see that Yami jumped slightly and moved a few steps away at the tone of his voice; ah, the confusion of all this was surly worth that.

"You mean...it worked?" Bakura asked incredulously, eyes shining slightly.

"Of course it did...and I don't know how you can stand it," Ryou answered. Bakura laughed, kissed him, picked him up, and twirled him around in the air; in fact, even Seth stared suspiciously at them. No one had ever seen the God of Darkness so happy before, including any time he was with Ryou.

The white-haired yami suddenly stopped, placing Ryou back on the floor. "Ryou," he murmured seriously, pointing back at the Pharaoh with his thumb, "go find out if he knows anything about my Ring."

Ryou nodded and walked over to Yami, silently cheering when the former god recoiled, and placed a hand on his forehead. After a few moments, he turned back to Bakura, disappointment and apology clear in his expression.

"He doesn't know, Koi. He didn't steal it, and he doesn't even have a clue where it might be. Bastard," he added under his breath so only Yami could hear.

"Fine, we'll look somewhere else. Come here." Ryou obeyed and Bakura immediately enveloped him in a long kiss. "I never want you to leave me, never again," he whispered into the hikari's ear.

"Never," Ryou answered just as breathlessly. Then to Ra, he said, "May we leave now, Shining One? It's clear we're not wanted here by half of this collective party." He was referring, of course, to Isis's looks of absolute hatred that were evenly mirrored among her allies. Boy, the way this was going, they'd be in the middle of a war before long.

"You are free to leave, Prince Ryou, Thief Lord," Ra answered benignly, nodded to each of them. The two white-haired immortals smiled before they kissed and disappeared back to Bakra, leaving a very forlorn looking Pharaoh Atemu standing before the wrath of the gods.


End file.
